La Huitième vertu
by ma00333
Summary: Série d'OS suite aux fictions "Les 7 Péchés Capitaux" et "Les 7 Vertus".
1. L'annonce

**Hello !**

 **Vous ne les attendiez plus, mais voici les OS qui suivent les histoires "Les 7 péchés Capitaux" et les "7 vertus". J'ai voulu un peu resté dans l'esprit de ces histoires en prenant un titre qui y fait écho ...**

 **Pour l'instant, il n'y en a que quatre, que je publierai vraiment quand j'ai le temps dans les deux semaines à venir, mais il est possible que j'en écrive une ou deux de plus, à voir ;)**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la première OS, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Espérance : Sentiment de confiance en l'avenir, qui porte à attendre avec confiance la réalisation de ce qu'on désire.**

 _L'ANNONCE_

C'est très nerveux qu'Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil de la salle commune. C'était aujourd'hui, une semaine après être sorti de la salle des vertus, qu'il allait enfin officialiser son couple. Alors il attendait dans la salle commune déserte que ses amis arrivent, pour leur annoncer. Il sauta sur ses pieds lorsque Ginny, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, et la brunette annonça :

\- Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus arrivent …

Ils s'installèrent, et Harry les observa, essayant de deviner comment ils allaient réagir. Voyant sa nervosité, Hermione lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, alors que Ginny le scrutait comme si elle essayait de deviner ce qu'il allait dire. Finalement, les trois garçons et la serdaigle franchirent le portrait de la salle commune de gryffondore, et visiblement, il y avait du whisky pur feu dans le jus de citrouille. Dean avait le visage noir – il avait sûrement encore fait exploser quelque chose -, Seamus ne regardait aucun de ses camarades, et Neville avait le visage tout griffé. Seule Luna semblait être dans sa bulle. Ron pouffa :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Seamus a fait tomber mon Vivere Cactus Mexicain, et Dean n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire exploser !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, je ne voulais pas le faire exploser !

Ils s'installèrent aux extrémités du salon, et le Survivant soupira. Il y était, c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau et d'avouer sa relation à ses amis. Et ce n'était que le premier pas, puisqu'après l'avoir annoncé à ses proches, ils comptaient bien officialiser auprès de tout le monde sa relation avec le serpentard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut sorti par Hermione qui lui demanda d'une voix douce et encourageante :

\- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous annoncer ?

\- Heu, c'est pas très facile à dire … mais c'est très important pour moi, et j'espère que vous le comprendrez …

Il souffla pour se donner du courage, et continua :

\- J'aimerai aussi que vous réfléchissiez avant de réagir. Parce que si je vous annonce ça aujourd'hui, c'est que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et que ça me tient suffisamment à cœur pour que j'espère que vous ne me tourniez pas le dos et que vous acceptiez de me soutenir même si c'est difficile de comprendre mon point de vue …

Il se stoppa, ne sachant vraiment pas comment l'annoncer, à la limite de la pétrifaction. Ses amis semblaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant avec impatience qu'il crache le morceau. Il soupira, et ferma les yeux avant d'avouer :

\- Bon, en fait, je sors avec quelqu'un … depuis plusieurs mois. Pour être précis, depuis sept mois, quand on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans la salle des péchés capitaux et qu'on a affronté les sept péchés capitaux … Et après, la semaine dernière, nous avons de nouveau été prisonniers de cette salle, et on a dû affronter les sept vertus …

\- Les sept vertus ?

S'étonna Hermione, qui était au courant pour les péchés, mais pas pour les vertus. Harry lui fit signe qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard, parce que si on l'interrompait, il ne se sentait pas de finir sa confidence :

\- Donc ces épreuves nous ont beaucoup rapprochées, et on est ensemble depuis un moment déjà, alors j'ai décidé qu'il était tant d'officialiser …

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, qui est ta petite-amie ?

S'exclama Neville en le coupant, excédé par toutes les prolongations qu'Harry faisait pour retarder le moment fatidique. Encore une fois, Harry soupira, et avoua :

\- C'est Drago. Drago Malfoy …

\- Tu es gay ?

\- J'ai gagné, je te l'avais dit ! Tu me dois dix gallions !

La première à s'exclamer, c'était Ginny, et le deuxième, c'était Dean qui s'adressait à Seamus, ce qui laissa Harry perplexe. Gêné, il reprit :

\- Nan, je suis pas gay Ginny, je suis amoureux d'un garçon, c'est pas pareil …

\- Alors t'es quoi ? Bi ?

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça …

\- Et Malfoy, il est quoi ?

S'interrogea Seamus, et Harry haussa les épaules avant de s'indigner :

\- Vous avez parié sur mon orientation sexuelle !

\- Te vexe pas vieux, mais ça fait des mois que tu es célibataire à nos yeux, alors on a commencé à se poser des questions …

\- Mais t'inquiète pas, du coup, on a eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée, même si on a un peu plus de mal à digérer Malfoy …

Harry fut un peu rassuré que ces trois amis le prennent plutôt bien, alors il se tourna vers ses autres amis. Luna se semblait toujours pas être avec eux, comme si elle n'était pas concernée. Neville était comme figé, les yeux grands ouverts, cogitant, tout comme Ron qui semblait perdu, assimilant et comprenant difficilement l'information. Quand à Hermione, elle semblait agitée comme si elle faisait un grand débat à l'intérieur de sa tête. Harry se doutait que sa meilleure amie devait essayer de comprendre comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça. Il amorça un geste vers elle :

\- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, bouleversée :

\- Ça fait des mois que je m'inquiète, que j'observe toutes les filles de Poudlard en espérant trouver laquelle tu fréquentes, que je m'inquiète de savoir que potentiellement, cette fille profite de ta générosité et de ta réputation, et toi, tu … tu …

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle tremblait :

\- C'est un ancien mangemort, il était là quand sa tante a … quand elle m'a …

\- Je sais. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il nous a sauvé la vie aussi. Tu sais bien que je ne serai pas avec lui s'il n'avait pas changé, et je te promets qu'il fait vraiment des efforts …

La jeune femme recula et essuya ses dernières larmes avant de lui sourire :

\- Je sais, et je te fais confiance … Je veux bien faire des efforts si ça te rend heureux …

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur de cœur, et ils se tournèrent vers Ron. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers eux et se leva. Il hésita, et demanda perturbé :

\- Est-ce que Malfoy est … correct avec toi ?

\- Drago est parfait avec moi, il n'a absolument aucun tort.

\- Bon. Et tu … tu vas nous le présenter ?

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules :

\- J'espérais bien. Il est vraiment différent … meilleur.

\- Ok. D'accord. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, Malfoy, que tu sois gay, mais d'accord. Et puis on pire, si Malfoy se comporte mal, on peut toujours lui effacer la mémoire et le laisser se débrouiller seul dans un village moldu …

\- Ron !

S'offusqua à moitié Hermione, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis sourirent. Enfin, tous se tournèrent vers Neville, le seul qui n'avait pas encore réagit, et le gryffondore sourit en haussant les épaules :

\- Sérieusement, comment je peux le prendre mal alors que tout le monde l'a bien pris ? Et si les rôles avaient été inversé, je suis sûr aussi que tu l'aurais bien pris … J'imagine que … tu sais ce que tu fais, et qu'on doit te faire confiance.

\- Merci Neville.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, et ce fut Ginny qui demanda :

\- Bon, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ton Drago ?

\- He ben, en fait, il nous attend dans la salle sur demande …

\- Tout de suite ?

S'étonna Hermione. Harry hocha la tête, un peu gêné, et confia :

\- On n'avait pas exclu la possibilité que … vous le preniez plus mal que ça …

\- Alors allons-y !

S'exclama Ginny, impatiente et curieuse. Alors tous quittèrent la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première OS ;)**

 **Beaucoup étaient curieux de voir la réaction des amis d'Harry, donc voilà, vous savez tout ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif d'ailleurs, et si jamais vous avez envie d'une OS particulière, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous ;)**

 **A bientôt ;D**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent lire ou relire les deux autres histoires :**

 **Pour les 7 péchés capitaux : s/11944607/1/Les-7-p%C3%A9ch%C3%A9s-capitaux**

 **Pour les 7 vertus : s/11958826/1/Les-7-Vertus**


	2. La rencontre

**Hello !**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster cette OS dans la semaine, et j'en suis désolé, mais au moins, vous pourrez la lire en ce début de week-end :D**

 **Certains se demandaient comment se passerait la rencontre entre Drago et les amis d'Harry, je vous laisse donc découvrir ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 ** _La rencontre_**

Lorsque le groupe de gryffondores accompagné de la serdaigle entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago sauta sur ses pieds, et un regard avec Harry suffit à le rassurer. La salle était toujours comme elle l'était quand ils y allaient, c'est-à-dire avec une partie nuit et un petit salon très agréable. Drago songea que la partie nuit n'était pas très adaptée à cette première rencontre, mais il tenta de ne pas y penser. Le petit groupe qui suivait Harry semblait le regarder bizarrement, le jaugeant sans gêne. Il se sentit mieux quand Harry se plaça à ses côtés et lui prit la main :

\- Ben, voilà … heu, Drago, mes amis … et heu …

En y regardant mieux, le blond s'aperçut que seuls Granger et Weasley semblaient se méfier de lui, alors que les autres tentaient de paraître encourageant. Avec tendresse, il coupa son copain et les invita :

\- Et si nous nous asseyons ?

Tous s'exécutèrent dans le petit salon, et le jeune couple échangea un regard complice qui n'échappa à personne. Après un petit silence gêné, Ginny demanda curieuse :

\- Alors comme ça, ça fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Heu, oui, presque huit mois en fait …

\- Et tu nous a caché ça pendant si longtemps ?

Se pseudo-vexa la rouquine. Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, et cette fois, c'est le serpentard qui répondit :

\- En même temps, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour nous … C'est difficile de construire une relation sur de bonnes bases si tout le monde nous épie ou nous accuse, on voulait vraiment bien faire les choses pour que ça marche …

Harry le remercia du regard, mais le scepticisme de certains était flagrant, et ils ne pouvaient pas leur en vouloir, parce que c'était plus logique que garder cette relation secrète profitait plus à Harry que Drago, alors Ron demanda :

\- Et pourquoi maintenant, vous avez décidé de nous le dire ?

\- Parce que c'est la suite logique à notre histoire … La semaine dernière, la salle ne nous a pas fait de cadeau, et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus envie d'imposer à Drago et notre couple d'être constamment caché … on a des projets d'avenir, et je voulais que vous sachiez que notre relation est importante pour moi …

\- Et donc, quels sont vos projets ?

Demanda Hermione pour ne pas que la discussion retombe. Aussitôt, le regard de Drago s'illumina et Harry laissa tomber sa tête en avant, en maugréant « Merlin, pas ça ». Le serpentard lança un sourire à la brune, ce qui la perturba :

\- A propos de nos projets, j'aimerai que tu me parles un peu plus de ce truc moldu, la télébison !

\- Tu veux dire, la télévision ?

Reprit-elle, et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, alors qu'Harry lui faisait signe de ne pas en dire plus. Mais Drago expliqua :

\- Harry m'a fait découvrir ce truc, et je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à en tirer dans le monde sorcier ! Si tu acceptes de m'aider, on pourrait s'associer, et on ferait même du 50/50.

\- Vraiment ? Tu serais prêt à partager la moitié de ton entreprise ?

\- J'avais pensé à du 30/70, mais Harry m'a convaincu qu'il valait mieux faire 50/50 avec toi … Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

N'étant pas sûre qu'il soit sérieux, elle lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules :

\- Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de le convaincre d'oublier cette idée, mais il n'en démord pas … Tu ferais mieux d'accepter, sinon il est capable de te suivre partout jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes …

La brunette sourit :

\- Je vais y réfléchir, on pourrait en reparler plus tard ?

Il y eu un nouveau blanc, et toujours aussi curieuse, Ginny demanda :

\- Et sinon, vous avez prévu quoi d'autres ?

\- Je … je pense qu'on va s'installer au Square Grimmauld cet été … d'ailleurs vous êtes tous les bienvenus !

\- Et tes amis Drago, est-ce que tu vas leur présenter Harry ?

Le serpentard rit à la remarque de la blonde de serdaigle:

\- Mes amis ? Si j'en avais, je l'aurai fait, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas …

Conscient que ses amis n'étaient pas particulièrement bavards avec son copain – sauf Ginny qui était avide de détails croustillants – il tenta :

\- Ron, tu n'as rien à dire ou demander à Drago ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules :

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, je te casse la gueule Malfoy …

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part Weasley …

Et c'est tout, l'échange fut clos. Harry soupira et se tourna vers Neville :

\- Et toi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, et le Survivant soupira. Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, même s'il appréciait les efforts de chacun. Alors Seamus proposa :

\- Et si vous nous racontiez tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé avec le truc des péchés et des vertus ?

Alors le couple raconta leurs aventures, et au fur et à mesure de leur récit, le petit groupe comprit et accepta de mieux en mieux leur histoire et leur couple. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, c'était même plutôt un bon début, même si ce n'était pas gagné !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était une très courte OS, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous voulez une OS en particulier :)**

 **J'essaie de vous poster l'OS suivante mardi :D**


	3. L'ensemble

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis ( et j'ai eu du mal ^^), je vous poste la troisième OS :)**

 **Finalement, il y en aura cinq, sauf si quelqu'un me fait une demande, donc profitez bien ;)**

* * *

 **L'ensemble**

Essoufflé, Drago posa le dernier carton sur la pile, et il s'essuya le front couvert de sueur en annonçant :

\- C'était le dernier !

Harry lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, et Drago le trouva terriblement craquant avec ses lunettes de travers et sa trace de peinture blanche sur la joue. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres, mais en riant, Harry le repoussa :

\- Drago non ! Il faut encore qu'on déballe les cartons !

Joueur, le blond glissa sa main son le t-shirt de son amant et minauda :

\- Allez, on peut faire une pause ! C'est les vacances, on est en plein mois d'Août, on pourrait au moins en profiter un peu !

Le Survivant ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. Depuis qu'ils avaient obtenu leur A.S.P. , ils passaient tout leur temps à retaper le Square Grimmauld pour y emménager à la rentrée. En fait, ils avaient fini de remettre la bâtisse en état, il ne leur restait plus qu'à déballer leurs quelques cartons et à acheter quelques meubles, et ça serait fini. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, l'héritier Malfoy en profita pour caresser son ventre, et il le tira de ses réflexions en frottant son bassin contre son entre-jambe, espérant le faire craquer … Harry soupira et passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde pour l'attirer plus près de lui :

\- Bon, après tout, il ne reste que quelques cartons … et on a déjà fini avec la chambre …

Avec délice, Drago embrassa ses lèvres salées, et il gémit lorsqu'Harry passa sa main dans son pantalon pour caresser le début de son érection. Merlin, le lion savait de mieux en mieux comment le rendre fou. Sans se détacher de son touché, il s'accrocha à sa nuque et le tira pour monter les escaliers. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'inaugurer leur lit, et le blond était bien décidé à remédier à ça. Ils manquèrent de tomber à cause des cartons trainant dans le couloir, mais ils finirent par atteindre la porte de leur chambre, sans chemises et presque sans pantalons. Impatient, Drago n'y tient plus et plaqua son amant contre le mur, avant de descendre pour prendre en bouche son sexe. Harry grogna de plaisir, mais après quelques minutes, il le repoussa et le tira jusqu'au lit. A présent nu contre son amant, il souffla :

\- A mon tour maintenant !

Et il lui rendit la pareille en retirant son caleçon et en commençant à le sucer avec lenteur, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Drago se cambra, adorant toujours plus être à la merci de l'ancien gryffondore, et il dû se forcer à l'arrêter avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Ils firent l'amour, trois fois même, et ils n'émergèrent pas avant le lendemain matin. Drago tenait possessivement Harry dans ses bras, et le brun, lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, se blottit contre son torse. Quand l'ancien serpentard finit par se réveiller, il déposa de nombreux baisers sur son visage et proposa :

\- Et si on prenait une journée de repos ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

Le regard malicieux, l'héritier Malfoy fit glisser sa main le long de son flan :

\- On pourrait juste … rester ici, au lit …

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et se recula :

\- C'est dommage, j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose …

Surpris, mais surtout curieux, Drago lui fit les yeux doux :

\- Est-ce que ça impliquait toi et moi, nus ?

Le brun lui mit un coup de coude et leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir retenir un sourire :

\- Non, pas vraiment … quoi que, ça pourrait s'arranger … Enfin, bref, je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait aller au Ministère, pour modifier l'acte de propriété …

\- Mais … pour quoi faire ?

\- Il me semble que tu es plus que moi un héritier Black, et puis, on vit ensemble, non ?

Ne sachant trop quoi en penser, le blond fronça les sourcils. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, attendant sa réaction.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça … Je peux m'en sortir tout seul, j'ai pas besoin …

\- Je sais, mais Drago, ne fait pas le fier. Je pense que si on vit ensemble, ça doit être officiel …

\- Mais … tu sais que ça veut dire que tu risques d'être coincé avec moi ?

Le jeune homme à lunettes hocha la tête en souriant timidement :

\- S'il te plait, je fais des efforts, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste accepter et être content ?

Avec tendresse, le blond se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, tout en caressant son torse :

\- Ok … mais demain, on se la fait cette journée au lit, c'est non négociable !

Le jeune Potter retint un rire et se laissa entraîner par la fougue de son amant, heureux de lui céder et de leur confiance mutuelle.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'ai une semaine assez chargée, donc je vous poste la suivante samedi ;)**


	4. La demande

**Hello !**

 **Ca y est, cette semaine est enfin finie, c'est le week-end :D**

 **Comme promis, je vous poste la quatrième OS :)**

 **Bonne Lecture et bon week-end ;)**

* * *

 **La demande**

Cette soirée était spéciale. En effet, trois ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, tout le petit groupe était réuni pour célébrer deux bonnes nouvelles. La première, et pas des moindres, c'était les fiançailles de Ginny et Olivier Dubois, célèbre joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu. La deuxième, c'était le succès de la petite entreprise d'Hermione – nouvellement Weasley- et Drago. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite association et que ce n'était que le début, leur affaire marchait bien. Ils avaient d'abord développé une télévision adaptée au monde magique. Puis, après avoir commencé à vendre pas mal de téléviseur en Grande-Bretagne, ils avaient investi dans trois films sorciers et une émission. L'émission était coproduite avec La Gazette du Sorcier, que l'idée avait beaucoup inspiré, et alternait entre des journaux d'information et des jeux pour sorciers, sur le modèle moldu. Quant aux films, le premier était l'adaptation des contes de Beedle le Barde, le second une histoire d'amour entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondore, et le dernier était un thriller autour du Ministère de la Magie. Les films et les téléviseurs avaient été un véritable succès, et avec Hermione, ils envisageaient de coproduire une série sur la vie d'Harry, en huit saisons, même si le Survivant était un peu réfractaire. Bref, tout marchait pour le mieux, Ron avait la direction du magasin de Georges sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry allait bientôt être nommé chef du bureau des aurors.

Tout le monde était heureux d'être réuni, et Ginny et Olivier avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Drago s'entendait vraiment bien avec les amis d'Harry, même si Ron et Neville ne l'appréciaient toujours pas, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean et Seamus s'entendaient vraiment bien avec lui, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Le couple de futurs mariés porta un toast, et Hermione leur souhaita bonne chance, se souvenant d'à quel point organiser son mariage était compliqué. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais Harry remarqua très vite que Drago buvait un peu trop de champagne avec Hermione, alors il s'imposa :

\- Hermione, si tu allais voir Ginny pour parler du mariage ?

La brunette s'exécuta en comprenant que le couple avait besoin d'un moment d'intimité, et Harry retira la coupe des mains de sa moitié :

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu, chéri …

Le blond maugréa dans sa barbe, mais il se laissa entraîner par Harry à l'écart des autres. Ils sortirent sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel du couple – les nombreux déplacements à cause de leurs carrières de Quidditch les y obligeaient – et le Survivant referma la baie vitrée derrière eux :

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'ancien serpentard, à peine saoul, mis ses mains dans les poches et haussa les épaules, boudant presque comme un enfant. L'ancien gryffondore soupira :

\- Drago …

\- Harry, arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais très bien, ok ? Nos amis sont heureux, ils vont se marier, et nous aussi on est heureux, alors tout est parfait. Je peux retourner à l'intérieur maintenant ?

C'était donc ça. Drago avait peur qu'Harry ne veuille pas s'engager avec lui, et pour une raison quelconque et sûrement débile, il n'osait pas lui en parler. Le brun soupira et lia ses doigts aux siens :

\- C'est à cause du mariage ? Ou plutôt, du fait que tous nos amis se marient ?

Le blond le regarda, surpris d'avoir été aussi facilement percé à jour, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant :

\- Non … peut-être … oui … Ça me déprime.

Le Survivant lui caressa le dos et recula d'un pas en soupirant :

\- D'accord. Bon, j'envisageais de garder ça pour plus tard, tu vois, de faire quelque chose de vraiment romantique, mais comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir attendre …

Il sortit un écrin, et alors que l'alcool empêchait Drago de totalement saisir ce qu'il était en train de se passer, le brun à lunettes s'agenouilla :

\- Drago, je n'ai pas envie de passer un seul instant du reste de ma vie sans toi. Tu sais que ça représente beaucoup pour moi, mais j'aimerai sincèrement m'engager avec toi … Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'on se marrie ?

\- Oui !

L'effet de l'alcool avait été plus efficace que ce que Drago le croyait, puisqu'il avait crié sa réponse, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait répondu plus calmement et timidement, préférant la discrétion à l'exubérance. Son cri attira le regard de tous leurs amis, mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir, c'était un baiser très langoureux entre les deux hommes.

Et ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, sans même s'expliquer, ils s'éclipsèrent pour ce qui semblait être une nuit torride …

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celle-ci ?**

 **Bon, il n'en reste plus qu'une seule, que je vous posterai sûrement mardi :)**


	5. La question

**Hello !  
**

 **Je sais que je suis en retard d'un jour, mais j'étais vraiment prise dans mes révisions hier ^^**

 **Bref, voici la dernière OS qui termine cette série - sauf si demande ;) - et j'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

* * *

 ** _La question_**

C'était peu de temps après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione, alors qu'Harry rentrait tard d'une mission, que Drago aborda le sujet. Il avait préparé des pâtes à la carbonara, et alors qu'ils mangeaient en tête à tête dans la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, Drago lui posa la question :

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ?

Le Survivant avala de travers et fit passer le tout avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais des enfants …

Le brun à lunettes le fixa étrangement. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ni même évoqué l'idée d'avoir des enfants, il était vraiment pris de court, parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus réfléchi à la question. Drago avait reposé ses couverts et le regardait avec tendresse, attendant sa réponse. Il essaya de deviner la réponse que sa moitié attendait de lui, mais Drago était impénétrable, et il rajouta, l'ayant démasqué :

\- Si je te pose la question, c'est que j'attends que tu me répondes avec sincérité, pas que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre …

Ses yeux gris prirent une teinte légèrement contrariée, et Harry soupira :

\- Tu veux une réponse sincère ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé ni même songé, la vérité, c'est que je n'en n'ai aucune idée … Et toi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et débarrassa son assiette, mais Harry se leva et le retint par le bras :

\- Si tu m'en parles, c'est que c'est important pour toi. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses vraiment ?

L'ancien serpentard se retourna, et presque par réflexe, Harry lui prit les mains :

\- Je ne sais pas … Je travaille tous les jours avec Hermione, et elle et Ron ont l'air si heureux d'avoir un bébé … Et je me suis renseigné, si on veut adopter un enfant, les démarches sont longues, ça prend des années, alors je me dis que peut-être qu'on n'a pas spécialement envie d'avoir un enfant maintenant, mais si jamais dans quelques années on en veut un, ce ne serait pas bête de commencer les démarches dès maintenant …

\- Tu veux qu'on adopte un enfant ?

Demanda l'Elu, un peu surpris. Le blond se dégagea en reniflant et traversa la cuisine pour passer dans le salon et rejoindre l'escalier. Mais le brun le rattrapa dans les escaliers :

\- Drago, ne fait pas ta tête d'hippogriffe … Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Le jeune homme soupira et descendit quelques marches pour se mettre à sa hauteur :

\- Je … j'ai toujours pensé que j'aurai des enfants avec ma femme et … ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est mariés, presque six ans qu'on vit ensemble, tu es chef du bureau des aurors et mon entreprise marche du feu de Merlin, alors je comprends pas …

\- Drago …

\- Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Tu vas encore dire qu'on n'est pas pressé, qu'on a le temps d'y penser, mais si je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le Survivant pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il serra son mari dans ses bras et le taquina :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire ! Je … je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour notre avenir, et que ça te perturbe de tout le temps te comparer à Ron et Hermione mais … on est différent d'eux ! Et visiblement, tu t'es mal renseigné, l'adoption n'est pas notre seule option.

Son amant le regarda, un peu incrédule :

\- C'est … c'est vrai ? Est-ce que … tu veux des enfants avec moi ?

Harry caressa sa joue :

\- Oui. Je … je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt ni d'être un bon père, mais si je t'ai épousé, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je t'aime, c'est aussi parce que je veux vraiment fonder une famille avec toi !

Drago le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on apprendra ensemble à être pères …

Le blond savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père, et il devait avouer que lui aussi, il était terrifié parce que son père n'avait pas vraiment été un modèle. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils seraient non seulement de bons pères, mais surtout qu'ils formeraient une famille heureuse. Le Survivant lui prit la main et le tira à l'étage, alors que l'ancien Serpentard demandait :

\- Quand tu parlais d'autres options, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- On a pas besoin d'attendre plus de neuf mois pour avoir un bébé. Chez les moldus, les mères porteuses sont autorisées …

\- Mère porteuse ?

Même si l'héritier Malfoy avait beaucoup appris du monde moldu ces dernières années, il avait encore quelques lacunes. Ils franchirent la porte de leur chambre conjugale et le Survivant hocha la tête :

\- Oui, une femme accepte de porter notre bébé …

\- Mais … le bébé ne peut pas avoir trois parents ? On va pas partager notre bébé avec une inconnue ?

Harry rit et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Le principe de la mère porteuse, c'est qu'elle ne fait que porter notre bébé, comme un réceptacle si tu veux … ce sera notre bébé rien qu'à nous.

Drago sourit contre ses lèvres et décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en faisant basculer son époux sur le lit et en prenant le dessus. Il laissa une trace dans son cou et murmura en déboutonnant sa chemise :

\- D'accord, faisons un bébé alors !

Et les époux imaginèrent toute la nuit ce que serait leur avenir. Un bébé, peut-être même plus, et l'idée d'entendre rire des enfants dans leur maison suffit à Harry pour qu'il s'endorme en faisant de beaux rêves. Il n'avait plus peur, et Drago lui offrait vraiment plus que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette dernière OS :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à travers ces petites OS, et si vous en voulez plus, n'hésitez pas à me demander ;)**


	6. La confrontation

**Hello ! :D**

 **Vous ne m'attendiez pas aussi tôt je pense, mais je reviens avec de bonnes nouvelles :D**

 **D'abord, j'ai fini mes partiels, je suis tranquille jusqu'en septembre, donc je vais avoir plein de temps pour écrire ;)**

 **Ensuite, j'ai eu pas mal de review me demandant d'autres OS, donc j'ai décidé de rajouter 5 OS !**

 **Donc voici la première OS, qui n'est pas centrée sur Harry et Drago, mais sur Ron et Drago pour une fois, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)**

* * *

Encore une fois, Harry dû lancer un regard noir à son époux qui lui rendit bien. Drago, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme un enfant qui boude, demanda pour la énième fois :

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne à cette fête « entre hommes », alors que ce ne sont pas mes amis ?

Le brun soupira, mais resta intraitable :

\- Drago, ce sont _nos_ amis. Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Neville, que les jumeaux t'avaient donné un bon d'achat pour leur boutique, et que Dean et Seamus s'étaient excusés pour la dernière fois …

\- Tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas le problème …

Harry le regarda dans le miroir tout en essayant une dernière fois de discipliner ses cheveux :

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu t'entends super bien avec Ginny, tu travailles aussi très bien avec Hermione, alors pourquoi Ron te pose autant problème ?

\- Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je te rappelle qu'il m'a frappé quand on lui a annoncé qu'on allait se marier, et qu'il m'a lancé un sort quand on a décidé d'avoir un enfant ! C'est lui qui a un problème !

Le brun se retourna et s'approcha de lui. De suite, le blond se radoucit et décroisa les bras pour lui prendre les mains. Le Survivant déposa un baiser sur sa joue blanche :

\- Ron est mon meilleur ami, tu sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi …

\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre comme dirait Hermione ?

Il retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dont il claqua violemment la porte, signe qu'il était vexé. L'Elu soupira. Son mari n'était pas tous les jours facile, et il devait avouer que son meilleur ami n'aidait pas. Il préféra le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, Drago grogna :

\- Bon, allons-y, on va ne pas y passer toute la nuit !

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant chez Dean et Seamus – les deux hommes vivaient en colocation – mais Harry retint Drago avant qu'il ne sonne :

\- Attend ! Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire …

\- Je sais. Mais Si Weasley ne fait pas d'effort, qu'il aille au diable, je n'en ferais pas !

Harry sourit face à l'air rancunier de sa moitié et il l'embrassa :

\- D'accord, mais évite de pourrir l'ambiance …

Le blond maugréa quelque chose et ils rejoignirent leurs amis. C'était une idée de Ginny, de faire des soirées « séparées », avec les femmes d'un côté, se faisant les ongles et discutant de puériculture – du moins, c'est l'idée qu'ils s'en faisaient – et les hommes de l'autre, buvant des bières et regardant des matchs de Quidditch à la télé – Hermione et Drago avaient enfin réussi à négocier pour retransmettre les matchs à la télé, un contrat qui leur avait rapporté très gros. Du moins, ça se passait comme ça en théorie, puisque les jumeaux mettaient souvent leur grain de sel avec leurs farces, et Ron restait très hostile à la présence de Drago, lui proposant même de se joindre plutôt au groupe des filles qu'au leur. Bien sûr, Drago s'enflammait à chaque fois, et ils en venaient presque tout le temps aux mains.

Cette fois, tout se passa bien durant la première demi-heure – ce qui était rare. Et lorsque Ron commença à volontairement à envoyer des coquilles de pistache dans les cheveux, Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il saisit son meilleur ami par le bras :

\- Ron, maintenant, tu vas sortir prendre l'air !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il ouvrit la porte d'arrêt et il le mit dehors. Alors que son époux ricanait dans son coin, Harry n'attendit pas plus et le saisit par le bras pour le mettre à son tour dehors :

\- Toi aussi, ça va te faire du bien un peu d'air frais !

Et le blond se retrouva dehors, à côté du rouquin qui était aussi ébahit que lui. Harry eut même le culot de tirer le rideau, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Les deux ennemis de toujours se regardèrent, et Ron souffla :

\- Pour le coup, Harry nous a bien eu …

\- Tu l'as bien cherché …

Marmonna Drago, vexé de subir les conséquences de la bêtise du Weasley. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et maudit intérieurement son époux. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry en avait marre de cette ambiance pesante, et qu'il veuille punir son meilleur ami de mal agir, mais pourquoi lui il devait aussi en payer les frais. Il se retourna, toujours aussi mécontent :

\- Bon, allons-y, finissons-en !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ?

\- Malfoy-Potter, s'il te plaît !

Le reprit le blond, de plus en plus agacé par le rouquin qui le rejetait sans cesse. Ron croisa les bras, visiblement décidé à s'amuser un peu à le torturer. De plus en plus énervé, l'ancien Serpentard poussa son ennemi de toujours :

\- Arrête de jouer au con Weasley ! Tu compliques tout ! J'ai toujours fait des efforts, je m'entends bien avec ta femme et ta sœur, alors pourquoi tu continues à me faire chier ?

\- Va te faire Malf …

Le poing du Serpentard s'abattit sur le visage du roux avant que celui-ci ne puisse finir sa phrase. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement en le frappant à son tour, et il le repoussa loin de lui :

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! T'es complètement malade !

\- C'est toi qui a un problème ! Alors soit on s'explique, soit je fais en sorte que tu dégages de la vie d'Harry !

\- Pourquoi je devrais sortir de la vie d'Harry ? A cause de toi ?

\- Parce que ça le rend malheureux ! Espèce de sale con, tu ne vois pas à quel point il souffre de cette situation ? T'as vraiment la capacité émotionnelle d'une limace !

L'ancien Gryffondor blêmit. Non, il travaillait tous les jours avec Harry, son meilleur ami n'était pas malheureux, Malfoy racontait n'importe quoi. Ron recula, comme frappé par l'évidence :

\- Est-ce que si je suis sympa avec toi, Harry sera content ?

\- Pourquoi tu continues de me pourrir la vie, alors que je t'ai clairement prouvé que j'avais changé et que je voulais vraiment le bonheur d'Harry ?

Perturbé que le blond réponde à sa question par une autre, il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme pour réfléchir :

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tout le monde t'adore, alors je me sens obligé de te détester … Et parce que je m'ennuie aussi. Putain Malfoy, t'as toujours été mon ennemi, qui je vais détester si t'es plus mon ennemi ?

Le blondinet sourit face à cette confidence :

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un à détester, come Krum ou ce McLaggen … Et puis, si tu veux avoir une chance d'être le parrain de nos enfants, t'as plutôt intérêt à être sympa avec moi …

\- Vous voulez que je sois le parrain ?

Demanda avec espoir le rouquin, alors que le serpentard cachait une moue mitigée :

\- Heu, on ne sait pas encore, mais actuellement, tu ne me donnes pas vraiment envie de te nommer parrain de notre futur enfant …

\- Si … si on fait un compromis, ça marcherait ?

Mitigé, mais surtout curieux, Drago le poussa à poursuivre d'un signe de la tête :

\- Je te propose un truc : j'essaie d'être sympa, à la rigueur de t'ignorer quand on doit se voir avec tout le monde, et le reste du temps, je continue à te détester, mieux même, on continuer comme avant de se faire la guerre …

\- Je suppose qu'Harry, Hermione et Ginny n'en sauront rien ?

\- C'est tout l'intérêt de ce compromis !

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire et il lui tendit la main pour accepter, tout en confiant :

\- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé … J'avoue que je me serais aussi ennuyé si t'avais arrêté de me casser les pieds !

Le Weasley lui serra la main en souriant également :

\- Allez, rentrons avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions !

Les deux hommes rentrèrent donc, tout le monde attendant leur réaction. Mais la seule chose qui transparût dans leurs comportements, c'est que Drago boudait, et Harry dormirait sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette OS, plus centrée sur la relation entre Drago et Ron ?**

 **Bon, je vous rassure, les 4 prochaines seront exclusivement centrées sur Harry et Drago et la famille qu'ils essaient de construire ...**

 **D'ailleurs, très bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, du coup, j'ai déjà écrit 3 des 4 autres OS, et la dernière, je l'ai déjà bien commencé, donc la suite devrait venir très vite ;)**

 **Si jamais vous en voulez encore et toujours plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire ;)**


	7. La sélection

**Hello !**

 **J'étais vraiment trop impatiente de vous poster l'OS suivante :) Du coup, voici la première OS qui parle très concrètement de la future famille d'Harry et Drago ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Si cela avait été possible, Harry aurait juré que Drago se comportait comme une adolescente qui avait peur d'être tombée enceinte à 15 ans. A côté de lui, le blond n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards méfiants, comme si on lui voulait du mal, et c'est avec soulagement qu'une dame bien dodue les appela :

\- Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît …

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, et ils furent reçus par cette même dame dans un petit bureau. Celle-ci saisit de ses doigts potelés leur dossier et le feuilleta négligemment :

\- Bien, je vois que vous êtes anglais, expliquez-moi tout …

\- Eh bien, nous voulons un enfant. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de mère porteuse en Angleterre qui accepte de le faire, alors nous tentons de le faire ici …

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de saisir la main de son mari en disant cela. La femme referma leur dossier :

\- Très bien. Vous savez sûrement qu'en Belgique, c'est légal, mais que la plupart du temps, les mères porteuses demandent un très fort dédommagement pécuniaire ?

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. C'est interdis de payer une mère porteuse en Angleterre, mais nous avons les moyens de payer.

Répondit plus assurément Drago, qui restait cependant très tendu. Le jeune couple échangea un regard, et finalement, la dame demanda :

\- Lequel de vous deux sera le géniteur ?

\- Ce sera moi.

Répondit Harry, en échangeant un petit regard complice avec Drago. Ils en avaient très longtemps discuté, et d'un accord mutuel, ils avaient décidé qu'Harry serait le géniteur, du moins, pour celui-là. La dame saisit un stylo et prit une note :

\- Est-ce que vous avez des critères particuliers pour la mère porteuse ? Des diplômes ? Un physique particulier ? Des compétences ?

\- On voudrait juste une femme blonde aux yeux gris …

Répondit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à Drago. Même si génétiquement, leur enfant n'auraient que les gènes d'Harry, autant maximiser les chances que leur enfant leur ressemble à tous les deux. Drago serra un peu plus fort sa main, et la dame les dévisagea sans surprise, avant de gribouiller les notes sur son papier :

\- Bien, alors je vous propose qu'on se revoit dans une petite semaine, pour faire un point général, d'accord ?

Le couple acquiesça et la dame les raccompagna à la sortie. Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient là comme prévu, toujours aussi décidés. De nouveau, la dame les invita dans son bureau et elle leur annonça :

\- Bon, il y a plusieurs jeunes femmes qui pourraient correspondre. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de rentrer chez vous, lisez les différents dossiers, discutez-en, et on se revoit dans quelques jours, lorsque vous aurez fait votre choix …

Elle leur donna en effet une douzaine de dossier, et le coupla rentra chez lui – Harry se demandait combien de temps mettrait Hermione à débarquer pour les aider même s'ils ne lui avaient pas demandé. Drago leur fit du café, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils se regardèrent et soufflèrent un grand coup : ils avaient vraiment l'impression qu'ils allaient affronter une épreuve, et Harry attrapa le dossier sur le dessus de la pile. Il planta son regard dans celui de son époux :

\- On est bien d'accord, on ne choisit pas une candidate par rapport à son physique ?

Le blond soupira mais acquiesça, et ils ouvrirent le premier dossier, et ça ne loupa pas :

\- Non, pas celle-là, elle a un nez bizarre, jamais personne croira que c'est notre enfant biologique à tous les deux !

\- Drago ! Les candidates ne se bousculent pas, on ne peut pas en écarter une juste pour ça !

L'ancien serpentard marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et reposa le dossier :

\- Bon, on fait un rapide tour des dossiers et on fera notre sélection après …

Ils regardèrent donc vite les onze candidates, et ils commencèrent leur sélection. Ils retirèrent d'office la tatoueuse tatouée – trop de mauvais souvenirs à cause du tatouage de Drago -, l'adolescent de 17 ans et la mère de famille de plus de quarante ans mais qui en semblait le double. Ils repérèrent très vite une jeune femme qui n'était pas du tout blonde d'origine, une autre dont le blond était trop foncé, et une dernière dont le dossier mentionnait clairement qu'elle n'avait aucun charme naturel. Harry soupira face aux cinq candidates restantes :

\- C'est quand même horrible de choisir la mère de notre futur enfant comme ça …

Drago passa son bras sur les épaules de son mari et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. Bon, il en reste cinq. Moi, j'aime pas ces trois-là, la première a pas l'air très intelligente, la deuxième est vraiment trop moche – et ne proteste pas – et la dernière, on dirait qu'elle est enceinte !

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais Malfoy ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Quitte à avoir un enfant, autant qu'il soit aussi beau et intelligent que ses parents ! Il prit les deux derniers dossiers sans demander son avis à son époux :

\- Il nous en reste deux, Kate et Jane. Jane est vraiment très jolie et elle veut devenir criminologue, même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est comme métier … Et Kate est aussi étudiante, elle veut devenir docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'ancien Gryffondor étudia attentivement les deux jeunes femmes que Drago lui présentait. Elles avaient toutes les deux la vingtaine, elles étaient intelligentes, étudiaient dur, et semblaient vraiment être des gentilles filles. Mais le visage de Kate interpella Harry : elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies, mais Kate avait un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait Drago. Elle avait le visage plus long que lui, des traits tout aussi fins, un regard bleu très pétillant et un long menton, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce truc. Jane ressemblait aussi à Drago, mais elle lui semblait plus différente, sans savoir pourquoi. Il regarda Drago et n'hésita pas :

\- C'est elle. Elle sera la mère de nos enfants.

Drago sourit en prenant le dossier :

\- J'étais sûr que tu choisirais celle-ci …

\- Comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

Le blond pointa le doigt sur la photo et lui confia :

\- Elle a le même nez que moi, et une fossette. Je sais que tu adores les fossettes …

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, souriant :

\- T'as raison. Alors ça y est, on va avoir un bébé ?

Drago déposa un baiser sur ses tempes et glissa sa main dans la sienne :

\- Je crois bien que oui. On va avoir un bébé !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette petite OS :)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La prochaine OS sera un moment entre cette Kate, la mère-porteuse, et notre petit couple préféré :D**

 **A quoi vous attendez-vous ? ;)**

 **A très vite :)**


	8. Le choix

**Hello :)**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous publier cette OS ce week-end, donc je vous la publie aujourd'hui pour bien commencer la semaine ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

S'ils avaient pensé être anxieux ou stressés jusqu'ici, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Ils étaient retournés à l'agence et avaient confirmé qu'ils voulaient que Kate soit la mère de leur enfant. Comme le voulait la procédure, la dame de l'agence avait organisé une première rencontre entre le couple et la jeune femme, afin d'être sûre qu'ils étaient d'accord. Le couple Malfoy-Potter était donc là, devant la porte du modeste appartement de la jeune femme, et quelque chose semblait les empêcher de frapper ou sonner à la porte. Finalement, Harry frappa à la porte, et une jeune femme blonde leur ouvrit. Ils restèrent sidérer devant la jeune femme qui aurait facilement pu passer pour la sœur de Drago ou sa cousine. Très souriante, elle les invita :

\- Entrez donc, je vous attendais !

Ils la suivirent donc dans son studio deux-pièces et elle les invita à s'asseoir sur son petit canapé. Le studio était très propre et bien rangé, et face au sourire de la jeune femme, Harry songea qu'il préférait de loin devoir voir cette jeune femme durant les neuf prochains mois plutôt que Jane, l'autre jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas retenue. Elle lui proposa à boire et les servit. Immédiatement, le coupla se sentit à l'aise quand elle demanda :

\- Je suppose que vous m'avez choisi parce que je ressemble beaucoup à Monsieur … ?

\- Drago. Et je suis Harry. En effet, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, mais ça n'a pas été le seul critère en jeu …

\- Je suppose que mon QI élevé et mes études ont aussi joué en ma faveur ?

Demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'arrogance et de suffisance qui rappelèrent aux deux hommes leurs propres caractères, ce qui les fit sourire. Pas le moins du monde gêné, Drago se pencha et demanda franchement :

\- Pouvons-nous vous poser une question indiscrète ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et le blond la questionna :

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous être la mère de notre enfant ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais tout simplement pour l'argent. Je fais des études coûteuses, je n'ai pas de famille qui puisse m'aider, et je suis obligé de faire deux boulots en dehors de mes cours pour pouvoir continuer. Vous avez l'air d'être un couple bien, aimant, avec tout ce dont un enfant a besoin. Je vous rends service et vous me rendez service. Grâce à votre argent, je pourrais terminer mes études sans m'inquiétez, et je pourrais même quitter un de mes boulots pour étudier plus. Est-ce que ma réponse vous convient, ou vous êtes du genre à préférer les réponses plus hypocrites ?

Les deux sorciers furent aussi surpris qu'ébahis : la jeune femme avait un fort caractère, et ils appréciaient beaucoup sont honnêteté. Harry hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que vous allez être sérieuse, et ne pas faire n'importe quoi durant la grossesse ou refuser de nous laisser le bébé ?

\- Rien ne vous le garantit. Et personne ne peut le faire, ni moi ni une autre. Par contre, vous pouvez être sûrs que je me préoccupe de la santé du bébé que je vais porter. Je veux être médecin généraliste, alors je ne ferai rien qui nuise au bébé. Et je veux continuer mes études, je ne veux pas avoir un bébé. Enfin, pas avant d'avoir trouvé un mari et qu'on ait décidé de fonder une famille. Même si ce bébé aura une partie de mes gènes, je suis capable de faire la part des choses. Ce ne sera pas mon bébé. Ce sera le vôtre, et vous serez sa famille …

Le couple ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, parce que cette femme était parfaite. Elle n'essayait pas d'avoir l'air parfaite, elle avait des défauts, une franchise désarmante, et ils étaient convaincus qu'elle serait parfaite pour porter leur bébé. Drago se pencha de nouveau, curieux de discuter encore un peu avec la jeune femme, et il lui demanda :

\- Concernant notre contribution financière, à quoi vous attendez-vous ?

\- Une prise en charge complète de tous les frais liés à la grossesse, les visites médicales, les examens, les cours prénataux, mais aussi une compensation pour mes congés maladies quand je ne pourrais plus travailler. Pour la rémunération, j'attends vos propositions pour négocier …

\- Il est évident que l'on prendra en charge tous vos frais ainsi que vos pertes de salaires … Nous vous proposons 15 000 euros.

Enonça Drago, le spécialiste en affaire. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'une mère-porteuse se faisait payer en moyenne 25 000 euros :

\- 15 000 euros ?

\- Oui, 15 000 euros par trimestre de grossesse. Et si vous perdez le bébé, vous n'aurez pas à nous rembourser, sauf si c'est de votre faute.

\- Par trimestre ?

S'étrangla la future mère. Le couple avait manifestement les moyens de la payer autant, et c'était bien plus que tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Toujours aussi honnête, elle accepta :

\- N'importe qui aurait proposé beaucoup moins pour avoir un bébé, alors je ne négocierais pas … Mais pourquoi me proposez-vous autant ?

Nos deux sorciers échangèrent un regard tendre, et Harry expliqua :

\- Nous voulons vraiment fonder une famille et que vous vous sentiez à l'aise. On porte tous nos espoirs en vous, et nous voulons vraiment vous remercier pour ce que vous allez faire pour nous … Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il restait un dernier point à aborder, alors elle se lança :

\- Je sais que vous venez d'Angleterre, alors comment voulez-vous que l'on s'organise ? Je ne peux pas quitter la Belgique …

\- Je travaille à mon propre compte, alors je pourrais venir aussi souvent que possible. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez m'appeler quand vous voudrez, je serais là dans la journée …

\- Et je m'arrangerais pour venir également toutes les deux semaines. Nous voulons absolument que vous conserviez votre vie, alors nous viendrons selon vos disponibilités. Nous voulons juste assister aux différents examens et vous accompagnez au maximum …

Kate commençait à cerner le couple qui était chez elle depuis une petite heure. Et elle était à présent sûre qu'elle voulait porter leur enfant, à eux et pas à d'autres. Ils semblaient s'aimer sincèrement et vraiment vouloir plus que tout fonder une famille. Ils étaient prêts à lui faire confiance et à la laisser continuer de mener sa vie, tout en étant là pour l'accompagner si besoin. Parce que même si elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils la laisseraient avoir sa liberté, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne vivrait pas le dernier trimestre et l'accouchement seule. En tout cas, elle avait la sensation qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'accompagner. Elle hocha la tête et ils mirent fin à leur rencontre. Ils se reverraient dans quelques semaines pour la fécondation in vitro. Et Drago passerait finalement beaucoup de temps en Belgique, auprès de la jeune femme durant toutes les étapes de sa grossesse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne naissance à un magnifique petit garçon brun aux yeux émeraudes.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'essaie de vous poster la prochaine avant la fin de la semaine ;)**


	9. Le quotidien

**Hello !**

 **Petite OS pour ce week-end :)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**

* * *

C'est par un cri que le couple Potter-Malfoy fut réveillé. Malfoy, toujours aussi calme, se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur la taille du brun dans ses bras, tout en marmonnant :

\- Potter, ta fille hurle …

Le Survivant enfouit son visage contre le torse nu de son amant et maugréa :

\- C'est ta fille aussi …

\- On peut pas lancer un sort d'insonorisation et en profiter pour faire des cochonneries avant de se lever ?

Demanda l'ancien Serpentard tout en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à la virilité de son époux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de passer sa main sous le caleçon qu'un petit garçon brun de trois ans déboula dans leur chambre :

\- Papa ! Papa ! Lily, elle pleure !

Drago laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de faire l'amour à son mari de bon matin. Harry soupira également, et le petit garçon en profita pour grimper sur le lit et se glisser entre ses deux parents :

\- Vous allez pas voir bébé Lily ?

\- Je m'occupe de Lily, descend donner son déjeuner à Sirius Junior …

Indiqua Harry en se relevant. Deux ans après la naissance de Sirius Junior – la bataille pour choisir le prénom avait été dure – le couple avait décidé d'accueillir un second enfant. Cette fois, Drago avait été le géniteur et ils avaient choisi une mère-porteuse brune aux yeux gris. Manque de chance, après leur fils aîné, Sirius, aussi brun que son père, était née la petite Lily, elle aussi brune. Bien que Drago soit fou de sa fille, Harry savait qu'il était déçu qu'aucun de leurs enfants ne soit blond comme lui. Heureusement, Lily avait ses traits fins, et surtout, ses yeux gris. Âgée de seulement quatre mois, Harry se surprenait à retrouver certaines expressions de Drago sur le visage du bambin. Il récupéra sa fille dans son berceau et la changea. Tout de suite, elle se calma et fixa son père. Lily était une petite fille perturbante parce qu'elle vous fixait comme si elle tentait de lire en vous. Harry soupira en la prenant dans ses bras pour descendre. Il était certain que sa fille ferait des ravages à Poudlard auprès de la gente masculine, et il n'était pas pressé d'y être. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il constata que Sirius s'était encore amusé à jeter des céréales mouillées de lait sur son père, et Harry posa Lily dans son parc avant de retirer une céréale des cheveux de Drago :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais sexy en papa plein de céréales ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire à tomber tout en essayant de donner son petit-déjeuner à Sirius :

\- Je sais, la paternité me rend sexy … Mais j'aimerai bien en profiter un peu avec mon cher époux !

Chuchota-t-il un peu plus bas pour ne pas que Sirius n'entende. Harry déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa moitié, et il lui promit :

\- Dès qu'Hermione et Ron sont de retour, on leur confie les enfants et on se fait une soirée en amoureux …

Sirius en profita pour carrément lancer son bol sur Harry qui se retrouva couvert de lait et de céréales, alors que l'enfant riait aux éclats. Immédiatement, Drago se leva et le cria :

\- Sirius ! Papa t'a déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait à papa Harry ?

Aussitôt, le petit garçon se stoppa et il commença à pleurer. Comme à chaque fois que Sirius se mettait à pleurer, Lily se mit également à hurler son mécontentement. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, Lily pleurait à chaque fois que son frère pleurait, et elle ne se calmait pas tant que Sirius ne riait pas de nouveau. Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et lança un regard noir à son mari :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le crier comme ça ! Il voulait juste s'amuser et rigoler. Occupe-toi de Lily.

Voyant Drago prendre leur fille dans ses bras et sortir la tête basse, Harry s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été aussi froid. Il arrivait que Drago s'emporte, et Harry venait de réveiller certains démons chez lui. Il savait que Drago avait terriblement peur d'être un mauvais père et d'être comme Lucius, et il savait aussi que Drago essayait vraiment de ne pas être trop strict avec les enfants. D'ailleurs, il lui reprochait souvent d'être trop laxiste avec eux, et c'était vrai qu'Harry était très pernicieux et ne grondait jamais leur enfant, même quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Il réussit à calmer Sirius et il l'habilla, tout en se promettant d'aller s'excuser auprès de Drago. Le blond pouvait être très sensible quand il s'agissait de lui et ses enfants, ce qui le poussait à agir en papa poule. Une fois de nouveau propre et le petit Sirius lui expliquant gaiement qu'il se marierait avec Rose, la dernière fille de Ron et Hermione, Harry s'arrêta au pas de la porte de la chambre de Lily. Drago était en train d'habiller la petite fille, et celle-ci le regardait en silence. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Drago lui dit :

\- Ma Lily, tu es la plus jolie des petites filles, comme tes papas ! Tu sais que papa t'aime très très fort, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, la petite fille tendit ses petites mains et caressa le visage pâle de son père, ce qui arracha un sourire à ce dernier. Harry reposa son fils par terre et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui dire :

\- Papa voulait pas te crier tout à l'heure, mais il a raison, tu ne dois pas jouer avec la nourriture … Va t'excuser et lui dire que tu l'aimes très fort, d'accord ?

Le petit Sirius hocha la tête, ayant déjà oublié l'engueulade d'il y a une demi-heure, et il s'élança dans la chambre blanche et rose. Il se jeta dans les jambes de son deuxième père :

\- Papa ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Et je t'aime très très très très très très très fort, plus haut que les étoiles et les nuages !

L'ancien serpentard serra son fils dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son crâne :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand … Allez, file chercher ton cartable, on va être en retard sinon !

Le petit garçon partit en sautillant de joie chercher son cartable dans sa chambre, alors que Drago rejoignait Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard :

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre Sirius tout à l'heure …

\- Non, ne le sois pas, tu as eu raison, il s'est mal comporté. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça …

Drago glissa sa main libre dans le dos d'Harry et la descendit jusqu'à ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lily souriait et frappait des mains – ce qui était rare, elle ne manifestait que rarement son contentement. Le Survivant sourit et récupéra la fillette dans ses bras :

\- Va finir de te préparer, on t'attend en bas …

L'ancien mangemort lui rendit son sourire, et il rejoint sa petite famille quelques minutes plus tard en bas. Sirius ne cessait de raconter des bêtises – à tel point qu'Harry et Drago se demandaient vraiment où il allait chercher tout ça – alors que Lily attendait impassible que ses parents s'occupent d'elle, leur accordant à l'occasion des sourires durement mérités. Pas de doutes, si Sirius leur causerait de nombreux problèmes à l'avenir, Lily serait mystérieuse et briserait des cœurs. La petite famille partit pour leur trajet habituel : la crèche pour Lily, puis l'école maternelle pour Sirius, et le boulot pour leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent les chercher. En somme, une journée normale chez les Malfoy-Potter.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette petite OS :)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début de journée routinière pour la petite famille ? :D**

 **Il ne reste qu'une petite OS, et malheureusement, ça sera définitivement terminé ...**

 **Bon week-end :D**


	10. Le recommencement

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que vous attendiez ce dernier chapitre avec impatience et depuis un moment et ... le voilà enfin !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette "fin", Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte des Malfoy-Potter, Drago ne put s'empêcher de presque se jeter sur la porte pour ouvrir. Avec joie, il accueilli leur invité :

\- Kate ! Entrez donc ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

La jeune femme blonde le remercia et entra en souriant. Lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte de Sirius, Drago et elle s'étaient énormément rapprochés, presque comme un frère et une sœur, et lorsqu'ils avaient eu Lily, elle leur avait même proposé d'être là quand Lily se poserait certaines questions féminines auxquelles ses pères ne pourraient pas forcément répondre. Car en effet, Kate et le couple Malfoy-Potter avait gardé contact, et elle recevait tous les ans des photos de la petite famille pour noël. Elle lança un regard à l'immense pièce à vivre du couple et demanda :

\- Harry n'est pas là ?

\- Si, il finit de coucher les enfants, ils ont école demain, il ne va pas tarder à descendre …

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et Drago lui offrit à boire. Elle n'était jamais venue ici ni n'avait jamais vu les enfants. Mais en voyant leur grand appartement, avec tous ces dessins et toutes ses photos, elle était heureuse d'avoir accepté de porter leur fils, Sirius, sept ans plus tôt. Grâce à eux, elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme pour être médecin généraliste, et elle était heureuse qu'ils forment une si belle famille. Et malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à la petite famille, elle ne s'était pas offusquée lorsque le couple avait choisi de prendre une nouvelle mère-porteuse pour leur deuxième enfant – cette fois, Drago été le géniteur, alors il avait choisi une jeune femme ressemblant beaucoup à Harry. Cependant, d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, le courant était nettement moins bien passé, et la jeune femme s'était contentée de prendre son argent et de leur filer le bébé avant de disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparu à son tour et la salua :

\- Kate, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu es magnifique en plus ! Et félicitations pour ton diplôme !

\- Merci beaucoup Harry, je suis contente de vous revoir aussi !

Ils s'installèrent, et Harry lui proposa :

\- Tu voudras peut-être voir les enfants demain ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais décida d'aller droit au but :

\- Peut-être. Mais d'abord, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici.

Le couple échangea un regard amoureux, et Drago lui expliqua :

\- Nous voudrions avoir encore un enfant. Ce sera très certainement le dernier, et je serai le géniteur encore une fois …

\- C'est génial ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que je fais ici …

Harry soupira et lui expliqua :

\- Nos deux premiers enfants sont bruns. Nous voudrions que tu sois la mère-porteuse de nouveau. Nous voudrions que notre dernier enfant soit blond, et nous savons que tu es une personne responsable …

\- Attendez, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être mère-porteuse ! Je l'ai fait une fois pour assurer mon avenir, et les garçons, ne le prenez pas mal, je vous adore, mais je ne veux pas être de nouveau mère-porteuse !

Le blond se leva, un peu tremblant même s'il tentait de le cacher :

\- Je te l'avais dit, elle ne peut pas nous aider ! Laissons tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée … Je vais me prendre un truc à boire …

Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Harry soupira, triste de voir Drago si désemparé, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur pour Lily et Sirius. Il avait même commencé à penser à des prénoms, comme Scorpius, Hélène ou même Jules. Il se rapprocha de Kate et tenta de la convaincre :

\- Kate, tu n'imagines pas tout ce que ça représente pour lui … Sirius ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et Lily non plus, elle a quelques-unes de ses expressions, mais tout le monde croit que je suis aussi son géniteur … Drago aime nos enfants plus que tout, et sa plus grande peur c'est de les perdre … Si on veut que ce soit toi la mère-porteuse, c'est parce qu'on a confiance en toi …

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais cette fois ? La première fois, j'avais besoin d'argent, et même si ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider, je ne l'ai pas fait par pure générosité …

\- Tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme, nous te payerons autant que la première fois. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de cet argent, t'acheter une voiture, ou pourquoi pas acheter un appartement pour ouvrir ton propre cabinet ? C'est vraiment très important pour nous …

La jeune femme recula et fixa l'homme brun un moment. Cette fois, elle n'était pas si sûre que ça de vouloir être mère-porteuse. La première fois, elle en avait absolument besoin, et même si ça c'était très bien passé, elle l'avait fait que parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Elle soupira, et Harry lui proposa :

\- Ecoute, je vais te montrer ta chambre, le voyage a dû te fatiguer. Repose-toi, réfléchis-y quelques jours, et donne-nous ta réponse quand tu seras sûre de ton choix. D'accord ?

Elle lui sourit et accepta. Le couple lui avait proposé de venir passer quelques jours de vacances chez eux, et elle avait accepté. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de faire disparaître toutes les traces possibles de magies, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une moldue.

Le lendemain, Kate rencontra Sirius et Lily. Sirius était très enthousiaste et se permit même de lui faire une blague avec un coussin péteur, alors que Lily resta plus à distance de cette intruse. Elle était la princesse de cette maison d'hommes, et du haut de ses quatre ans, elle voyait cette nouvelle venue comme un danger potentiel à son règne. Kate fut fascinée par les enfants : Sirius semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger et de parler, alors que Lily était d'une froideur fascinante. Elle remarqua cependant que la petite fille ne boudait jamais ses pères, leur accordant de sublimes sourires, alors que Sirius se calmait uniquement lorsque Drago le lui demandait d'une voix calme, posée mais surtout imposante. Elle passa plusieurs jours avec la petite famille, et elle décida au bout d'une semaine d'arrêter de les torturer. Drago s'était un peu éloigné d'elle, et elle avait remarqué qu'il s'éclipsait souvent lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entre adultes. Elle avait été présentée aux meilleurs amis d'Harry, et à leurs enfants, ce qui avait fini de lui faire peser le pour et le contre. Kate finit par annoncer sa décision à Harry et Drago :

\- Les garçons, je sais que vous attendez beaucoup de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être de nouveau enceinte, mais je vais le faire. Je vous adore, vous avez une magnifique famille, et je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui vous aura empêché d'aller au bout de ce rêve …

Sans attendre, Drago l'avait pris dans ses bras et soulevée pour la faire tourner comme il le faisait avec Lily :

\- Merci infiniment Kate ! Je ne sais pas comment on peut te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous !

La jeune femme rit et leur dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à la remercier, que ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Harry avait eu raison. Grâce à eux, elle pourrait certainement ouvrir son propre cabinet, et c'était un très beau projet pour elle. Ils s'arrangèrent très vite et décidèrent que Kate resterait chez eux durant toute sa grossesse. Elle appréciait d'être en Angleterre, et elle voulait absolument leur éviter d'avoir à se déplacer durant toute sa grossesse maintenant qu'ils avaient déjà deux enfants. Ils annoncèrent à Sirius et Lily qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite-sœur peu de temps après la confirmation que la fécondation était un succès. Cependant, Drago cru s'évanouir lorsque lors de la première échographie, le gynécologue annonça :

\- Hé bien, félicitations ! Vous allez avoir des jumeaux !

C'est ainsi que le couple se retrouva à attendre non pas un, mais deux bébés, de quoi bien compléter leur petite famille. Kate s'était inquiétée d'attendre des jumeaux, elle avait même proposé de mettre un terme à sa grossesse, mais les futurs papas étaient ravis, et même si ça n'était pas dans leurs projets, ils étaient heureux. Lily bouda un peu, mécontente de ne plus être la petite dernière, alors que Sirius envisageait déjà toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui avec deux nouveaux frères ou sœurs. Ses parents durent un peu refreiner son imagination, Drago s'occupa de rassurer Lily en lui expliquant bien qu'elle serait toujours leur petite princesse, qu'ils ne l'aimeraient pas moins qu'avant et qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion d'être une super grande sœur pour les bébés à venir. A la fin du premier trimestre, le couple refusa de savoir les sexes des bébés, préférant avoir la surprise. Cependant, Kate remarqua quelque chose d'étrange :

\- Harry, il doit y avoir un problème … Vous m'avez versé beaucoup trop d'argent pour ce trimestre !

\- Tu portes nos enfants, il est normal qu'on te paye deux fois plus …

\- Mon Dieu, vous êtes complètement fous !

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Sans aucuns doutes, sa rencontre avec le couple avait vraiment bouleversé sa vie, et elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir aidés. Les deux trimestres suivants se passèrent vraiment bien, et comme la première fois, Harry et Drago assistèrent à l'accouchement pour la soutenir et l'aider. Et le 21 Juin, la famille Malfoy-Potter accueilli le petit Scorpius et la petite Cassiopée, aussi blonds aux yeux gris que leur père biologique. Et le couple s'apercevra très vite qu'ils ont un aussi sale caractère que tous les membres de la petite famille. Ils vécurent heureux mais n'eurent pas d'autres enfants. Mais beaucoup de petits-enfants.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ?**

 **Comme toujours, je reste très ouverte aux propositions, donc si vous vous sentez inspirés et que vous voulez m'envoyer des idées de nouvelles OS, pas de soucis, je verrai si je peux les écrire ;)**

 **J'aimerai aussi tous vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire depuis les 7 péchés, puis avec les 7 vertus, c'était vraiment génial de partager ces histoires avec vous :D**

 **Et aussi, pour ceux qui aiment bien mes histoires, je vous invite à venir lire ma toute nouvelle histoire, "Nous, ensemble ?", il s'agit d'une histoire avec Harry, Ron et Drago ... Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous invite à venir la lire ;)**

 **A bientôt, j'espère ! :D**


End file.
